Monster
by Galaxyspoon
Summary: Pre–Coronation. When a vivid nightmare leaves Elsa awake and scared, she ventures into a room she long avoided because she needs to feel her sister's heartbeat. To know that she was safe and sound. Hurt!Elsa and sisterly Elsanna oneshot!


**Monster – Ghost Soda**

**Summary: Pre – Coronation. When Elsa is woken up by a nightmare, the Queen to-be needs to remind herself that her sister is safe and sound. Sisterly Elsanna fluff!**

**A/N: I got this idea while I was trying to sleep myself. I wrote it down as soon as I got it and now I'm getting around to actually posting it. It's un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Everything started out well enough. It was a warm summer day, but despite the warm weather, the kingdom was covered in snow. All around, the residents of Arendelle played in the cold, from ice skating to making snowmen.

And the cause of all the happiness was none other than Elsa, now Queen Elsa of Arendelle. From the town square she created snow and ice for her people.

However, the atmosphere started changing. The clear skies were invaded by dark clouds and the breeze started picking up, becoming a blizzard.

Elsa started panicking. She tried to get control of the storm around her, but her attempts only caused the blizzard to grow fiercer, as if her powers themselves were rebelling against her, angry and being locked away and getting revenge. Soon, the storm started destroying the kingdom, the houses crumbling away from the storm.

The people of Arendelle looked at their Queen with expressions ranging from fear to contempt. They started shouted named at the woman.

"Sorcerer!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!" That one hurt Elsa the most. The Queen began to curl into herself and cover her ears in a vain attempt to make it stop. The storm, the names… everything. Despite this, the hateful words seemed to grow into loud chanting that the Queen couldn't block out.

"Monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monstermonstermonstermonstermonstermonstermonster-"

"Elsa!" That one word stood out from all the chanting and the Queen didn't even have to think about who it was before she looked up.

The townsfolk seemed to have disappeared, along with the rest of Arendelle. All there was left was herself and Anna. Her sister was running towards her. Elsa ran towards her when she realized that her sister was freezing, her skin covered in a light layer of ice and her hair was entirely white.

Elsa desperately tried to reach out to her sister, but the moment their fingers brushed against each other Anna froze. Her last words spoken before the ice devoured her from the inside out stabbed into Elsa more than anything the others called her because of the pure hurt and betrayal that lied in them.

"Why, Elsa?" As Elsa tried to grab her sister, she fell to pieces. Little pieces of ice – of her sister – slipped through the Queen's fingers like grains of sand. Elsa screamed.

"No!" She flew up, her half asleep mind beginning to register the sheets she was entangled into and the beads of sweat on her forehead. For a moment, she sat there, trying to relax her heavy breathing and pounding heart.

Once this task was accomplished, the Queen decided it'd be best to go back to sleep. Tomorrow would be her long awaited coronation – she thought with a twinge of anxiety – and she couldn't afford to be deprived of sleep. Having bags under her eyes wouldn't make for a good crowning moment. However, the Queen-to-be found herself unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she was assaulted by images of the nightmare; Anna's lifeless, frozen eyes staring up at her before she fell to pieces in her arms.

'Well, this was never going to work.' Elsa thought, swinging her legs over the bed and standing up. 'There's only one way to calm myself.'

After carefully treading through the moonlit halls of the castle, Elsa looked upon a door to a room she never thought she would enter again. A room that once upon a time, used to be shared with her and her sister.

Anna's room.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Elsa carefully entered the room, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl inside. Once inside, she gingerly sat on the bed and looked upon the girl sleeping under the covers.

The girl's eyes were shut and her face was relaxed, but the snores and steady heartbeat confirmed that Anna was very much alive and not frozen. Elsa stifled a giggle at her sister's hair, sticking up in every which direction. Memories of herself teasing Anna about her hair in the morning came up in her mind.

The moment of remising was broken when she caught sight of strands of white hair, sticking out among the rest of her red hair. In an instant, more memories came to Elsa. Memories of a simple accident, of holding Anna, limp and freezing, is horror while calling for her parents and Anna's hair turning white-

Elsa immediately stopped this train of thought when she felt the air get cold. Now wasn't the time to panic over memories. She looked back at her sister.

'_I'm sorry, Anna. I never wanted to leave you alone like this.'_ She thought, looking at her sister sadly.

'_I hope one day, you can understand why I shut you out. And I hope one day that we can be sisters again. Just like old times. I'll build you all the snowmen you could ever want.'_

* * *

Anna opened her eyes, looking at the empty moonlit room around her and feeling confused.

Gingerly, she reached a hand up and felt her face.

'_Why does my cheek feel cold?'_


End file.
